


Push Away

by mustangsgloves



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Help, I'm weak for this entire dynamic, THERE SHOULD BE MORE, also rebelcaptain kills me :'), and as much as I want to explore it via the Team Mustang AU, but don't worry, it got angsty real fast, this had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangsgloves/pseuds/mustangsgloves
Summary: What started as a simple question turned into something so much bigger...Or - K2 asked Cassian about Jyn, and Cassian accidentally started to question his entire life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just something quick, I really am still a mess from Rogue One...  
> hope you enjoy!

“Cassian,” K2’s metallic voice brings the tall captain out of his focused stupor.

“What is it K?”

“It’s been brought to my attention by some unnamed sources that it seems that whatever your relationship with Jyn Erso is, it is something more than teammates.  Is that correct?”

 _Relationship with Jyn Erso…more than teammates…Unnamed sources my ass_ , Cassian thinks.  Despite himself, he feels his face flush for a second before he regains his cool.

“I’ve no idea what you’re referring to, K,” he replies dryly, focusing his attention back to the ship.  He flips a lever and frowns as a burst of steam hits him in the face.  Hair ruffled, he turns to a gauge, tapping at it with concern.

“Cassian,” K says again.  “Let me remind you that as a droid I have much better analytical skills and am far superior when it comes to understanding human interactions without any biased emotions –”

“K I really don’t think that’s true –” Cassian interrupts, only to be cut off by the droid.

“You are often confused whether you would like to display your unsaid affection for her in a physical manner, or hit a wall in frustration, am I correct?”

Cassian opens his mouth, wordlessly trying to organize just where he should start with what K just said.

“I – K…you…”

K looks at him with what can only be described as innocent patience.

“It is quite alright, Cassian,” the droid replies.  “It is not uncommon for humans to experience such contrasting feelings.”  K lifts up a hand, index finger up in preemptive explanation.  “I would like to point out, however, that I, as well as many other members of the team, are not afraid to intervene if we see that these feelings begin to cause problems in our missions.”

Cassian sighs, shaking his head.  _Those feelings…_

“K, I’ll have you know that whatever ‘feelings’ you think exist are strictly professional, and, quite frankly, extremely platonic.”  He turns to face the tall droid, dusting grit off from his ungloved hands.  “You are to leave this subject alone,” he continues, failing to notice the return of his team from the base’s mess hall in his frustration.  “Do you understand?”

“Very well, sir,” K responds.  “But I do believe that something must be done.  Bodhi has informed me that you are what he referred to as “head over heels,” though it is very clear to me that you’re standing quite steadily – and Chirrût mentioned something about tension of what I believe he said to be sexual in nature –”

Cassian is silent for all of two seconds, trying to process K2’s sudden and completely uncalled for announcement, before he can no longer contain himself.

“Sexual tension?” he exclaims.  “How would Chirrût even know that there was sexual tension – which, mind you, there is _not_ – he’s _blind_.”  Cassian is gesturing wildly now, and K2 looks, as usual given the fact that he is a droid, respectfully calm.  But this only seems to fuel Cassian’s outburst.

“And, did I not just make it _very_ clear that my so-called ‘feelings’ for Jyn are completely and utterly platonic?” he pokes his finger at K’s chest, and the droid looks down at it, seemingly confused.

“Bodhi is putting his lack of love to the side by seeing something that’s _not there_.  It’s pathetic.”  Cassian huffs, looking angrily up at K, his eyes flashing, before delivering his final blows.

“And you.  _You_ are a _droid_.  _Droids_ don’t have feelings,” he spits.  “You don’t know what love is.”  He glares.  “And besides, if anything, all I feel for Jyn Erso is contempt, and I’ll have you know, that’s the _complete opposite_ of love – because I sure as hell don’t (he _can't_ )  _love her_!”

There’s silence in the hangar except for Cassian’s heavy breathing.  K’s head creaks as he shifts from gazing down at Cassian’s accusatory finger to where, Cassian realizes with a sinking feeling, the rest of the ragtag Rogue One team stands.

“You are my programmer,” K2 says softly.  “I know you better than you think.  And,” he says as he turns to the others.  “Droids do have feelings.”  He gives Cassian a fleeting look that is somehow despondent despite his static metallic features, “and you’ve hurt all three of mine.”

Cassian can only watch in increasingly horrified silence as K2 walks over to the rest of the team.  He watches as Baze places a seemingly comforting hand on the tall droid’s back.  Chirrût is gazing towards Cassian with an eerily-understanding look, one that’s also mixed with some unspoken hurt.

Bodhi is looking towards him as well, and his expression is one of clear shock and sorrow.  The pilot turns away when he realizes that Cassian sees him and mutters something to Chirrût, who nods soundlessly and turns to follow the younger man, staff clunking in front of him.

Cassian feels a lump forming in his throat, and though he doesn’t want to, he forces himself to look at the one remaining individual – Jyn – and immediately regrets it.

Her expression, to anyone else other than their small team, appears to be stony, and sure – it is, but Cassian feels his heart plummet as he registers the look of… could that possibly be hurt?... across her face.  He’s scared that if he were any closer, he may see unshed tears in her grey-green eyes.

Then berates himself.  Jyn is stronger than that, a few words from him couldn’t make her cry…could they?  He swallows his tightening throat and looks away, blinking back his own watering eyes.

But he can’t keep the tears in as he hears her footsteps begin and then fade as the hangar door slams shut behind her.

For once in his life, as he collapses wordlessly onto a nearby crate, Cassian questions if pushing people away is the right way to live.


End file.
